My Little Gravity Falls:Friendship is Mystery, Funny Storys
by Bronie Wubz
Summary: This is... book 5! Omg! Now, for this I've decided to just make this story a bunch of funny stories that happen to the story, don't worry, there's still going to be a main story going on! So we have a plot! ;P
1. Father in-law problems

**Hey guys! Man, it's been forever since I've written something. I am SO SO SO sorry that this didn't come out at the time promised. I was too busy with school, plus my new computer didn't come with a wireless cord... so, yeah. But, that's not important right now! Hmm... now, where did we leave off? Oh, right! BeastyDust! :D**

 _ **Did you forget somepony~?**_

 **Did you guys hear something?**

"So... how was your day?" Beastboy asked his father in-law seeing that Pixiedust had trapped them inside the room until they got along. Dipper wasn't too fond of the idea that his daughter was already pregnant and, not only that, but with a half-dragon half-pony freak. Dipper only levitated his newspaper in front of his face. "Look, I don't want to do this as much as you, believe me. But, this is for Pixie she loves the fact that she gets to have a baby." Dipper slammed the newspaper onto the coffee table.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about! She's 19! She's lucky I even let her marry you at such a young age! In fact, she's lucky I let her marry _you_ in the first place!" He hollered at the green pony dragon. Beastboy sighed.

"I'm sorry... to be honest, I think it's a little much too. But, shouldn't you be happy that you're at least getting a grandchild?"

"Grandchildren are for old men!"

"Uh, how old are you anyways?"

"Don't you know you're not supposed to ask a colt that!?"

"I thought that was for mares... does this mean I can't ask you how much you weigh? Because those are the rules Pixiedust taught me to never ask a mare." Dipper sat up, and walked to the door.

"Pixiedust! I'm done with him! Can't we talk!? Without... _him!?_ " He shouted out the door.

"Not a chance! You two make up, or else I will never remove my magic portal and you will be stuck in there without dinner! Or dessert!" Pixiedust screamed from the other side.

"Whoa, honey-poo! I can handle no dinner but..." Beastboy said approaching the door. "No dessert!? Come on babe you're killing me here!"

"I'll also not read you a bed-time story!" Beastboy's eyes widened.

"Ok, Dipper? This just got real, bro. No bed-time story!? How am I supposed to sleep!"

"She treats you like a child, _"bro"_ , I'm sure you can survive a night without a bed-time story." Beastboy started to back up.

"No... no... no..." He started to shake his head. "That means... I'll never know if the little engine could... oh, celestia... no..."

"Spoiler alert, he can."

"Ugh! This is why we can't get along!" Beastboy ran up to the door once more. "Pixieeeee he just spoiled my booook" He whined.

"Dad! Don't spoil books!"

"Well, it's obvious! It's literally only like a 5-paged book! Seriously! I read it when I was 5!" Dipper protested.

"How would you like it if I spoiled your fanfiction!?" Pixiedust threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Spoiler alert! Twilight's _NOT_ dead!"

"Pixie! No! Why would you do that!?"

"Because you spoiled my husband's book."

"Pixie! Dinner time!" They heard Twilight call.

"Coming mom! Oh, and do make the dessert extra chocolate fudge sundae with caramel sauce and rainbow sprinkles!" Pixie requested.

"Sure!"

"Babe! Honey-poo! Why! You know that's my favorite!" Beastboy whined.

"Exactly. Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving! See~ya!" They heard the clopping of her hooves walking away.

"Ugh. Why did I marry her?"

"Why did I create her life?" The two look at each other, and laugh.

"We both know why."

"Yeah."

"For love." They both said at the same time.

About an hour later...

"Hey, how you guys doing?" Pixie asked, peaking through the door only to see a horrifying sight. Her father and husband, were talking about how much they loved their wives. It should have been cute... but they were talking like little babies describing in detail how beautiful they were.

"Pixie's amazing, brown bow in her tail! I tried untying it for her, but it wouldn't even budge! And not to mention her adorable big dorky glasses!" Beastboy awed.

"Twilight's mane... so perfect, looking always shiny like the sun. It's more magnificent than princess celestia's! And that perfect pink streak, matching her cutiemark perfectly as if it was made for her!" Dipper swooned. Pixiedust just kind of looked at them.

"Mom? I think I'm going to... go to bed early... I think they're alright in here... or something..." Pixiedust then, slowly backed away, closing the door and left for her room.

 **There we go! Yay!**


	2. I'm Sorry

**Ok. I'm just going to say it now... I'm sorry.**

 _ **For not uploading in approximately 5 months?**_

 **Well, yes. For once you are partly correct... But also, because my brain is dead.**

 _ **What do you mean by 'dead'?**_

 **-_- I'm out of inspiration. I've been giving my all in school. And so, not only has it taken my time, but my inspiration. So... I'm sorry. I am so, so, so sorry. I really hope that you understand, and that I could continue this later.**

 _ **But whyyyyyy?**_

 _ **Oh, hello... Pinkie.**_

 _ **HeHe! Hi Discord!**_

 ***le sigh* Ugh... I've tried writing it... but my brain just decided: "You know what I think is a good idea? Make BronieWubz lose her own inspiration except for school and let the people who actually like her writing for some reason wait forever! Yes! This is a great idea!" I don't know why it decided to do that, or why it thought it was a good idea. Truth be told, I don't understand what goes through my mind at all, all I know is that I excel in all grades! ^3^ I don't know why I'm doing kissy faces at a time like this... maybe I hit my head on something?**

 _ **Wouldn't be the first time...**_

 **What is that supposed to mean? You know what- never mind. I don't want to know. But, the point for this, is that I'm alive. Definitely not dead... or, at least I hope I'm not. Also, that I'm very, very sorry. I love you all so much, especially for getting me to this point of where I am.**

 **5\. BOOKS. OF. A. SERIES.**

 **It's just mind blowing about how far I've gone! And, to make up for it, I'm going to edit all of my past books! Just for all of you! I love you all! So please don't hate me. ;A;**


End file.
